


Sext

by ashes0909, FestiveFerret



Series: Held [98]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Tony:I'm sure you have some extra energy to burn off, without me there to take care of it for you. But I'd rather keep chatting too.Steve:You’re right about that. Three days is too long, Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Held [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646247
Comments: 5
Kudos: 237





	Sext

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!

**Tony:** _Good morning, gorgeous._

**Steve:** _Good morning, Tony - how’s your evening?_

**Tony:** _Finally done working. All curled up in my hotel room. They have those Japanese candies you like in the mini bar - I'll bring you home some. Miss you._

**Steve:** _Oh, those are delicious. I wish I was curled up with you so we could share them right now.  
_ **Steve:** _Instead, I’m on the way to the gym._

**Tony:** _Mmm, now I'm picturing you on the treadmill. Shirtless._

**Steve:** _Well - I was going to be wearing a shirt…_

**Tony:** _Not anymore. And you're sending me pictures.  
_ **Tony:** _I'm still pissed I'm all the way here instead of celebrating the holidays with you. At least it looks good for us being wrapped up before Christmas Day._

**Steve:** _I wish you were here too.  
_ **Steve:** _At least we have years of holidays together ahead of us  
_ **Steve:** _Just made it to the gym  
_ **Steve:** _[IMAGE]_

**Tony:** _Fuck me. Naked is a good look for you. Get all sweaty for me, baby. I miss you._

**Steve:** _Tony, Jesus. You’re making it hard to run, but you know I’ll do whatever you tell me to.  
_ **Steve:** _I’d rather keep chatting with you, though.  
_ **Steve:** _[IMAGE]_

**Tony:** _I'm sure you have some extra energy to burn off, without me there to take care of it for you. But I'd rather keep chatting too._

**Steve:** _You’re right about that. Three days is too long, Tony. I feel like if you were here, I’d go off like a shot.  
_ **Steve:** _Maybe a quick jog with my phone in hand._

**Tony:** _Maybe I'll take a shower and brush my teeth and get back in bed while you have a quick jog - then we can get back to "chatting"?_

**Steve:** _Thinking of you in the shower is not helping with the jogging situation._

**Tony:** _Don't worry, I won't get up to anything improper without you. Just a lot of soap and naked skin…_

**Steve:** _Tony!_

**Tony:** _;) Do two miles - faster you run, faster you'll be back with me. I'll see you when I'm damp and hard as a rock - GO!_

**

**Steve:** _Done._

**Tony:** _Go upstairs and take your clothes off. Not in the bedroom. I want you in the living room._

**Steve:** _Okay.  
_ **Steve:** _I’m naked in the living room._

**Tony:** _On your knees on the floor._

**Steve:** _Kneeling or all fours?_

**Tony:** _What a good boy to ask. Kneeling. JARVIS is going to send me pictures._

**Steve:** _Okay, Tony. Done._

**Tony:** _You look beautiful like that. Bet you wish you could see me, huh?_

**Steve:** _Yes, absolutely. I always want to see you Tony._

**Tony:** _Well, you're going to have to wait, big boy. I want to see you come without touching your cock._

**Steve:** _Yes Tony. Can I use toys?_

**Tony:** _Hmm, yes, I guess so. But you can only leave once, so get everything you need now._

**Steve:** _Thank you, Tony. You’re always so good to me. I wish you were here.  
_ **Steve:** _I grabbed your tie. And the dildo that feels like you._

**Tony:** _Really? That's what you chose? Shit. Now I'm feeling all sappy instead of horny._ _  
_**Tony:** _Well. Also really horny. Tell me what you're gonna do, babe._

**Steve:** _I don’t need to speak, so I thought your tie would make a good gag. It smells like you. It’s the one you wore to our party.  
_ **Steve:** _May have to use my mouth on the didlo first, though. Why don’t we keep lube in the living room?_

**Tony:** _I'd say it's a terrible oversight, but thinking about you sucking off my dildo sort of makes it worth it._

**Steve:** _I wish this was you, Tony. It feels the same, in a way, but also not at all. I miss the noises you make when my mouths on you.  
_ **Steve:** _Is JARVIS showing you?_

**Tony:** _A bit. But I like you describing it more. I've got my hand on my cock, wishing it was your mouth._

**Steve:** _I’m sucking it so deep, getting it as wet as I can.  
_ **Steve:** _I’m going to slide a finger in next to it so I can start opening myself for it--for you._

**Tony:** _God, that's so hot. I bet you can do two fingers. I fucked you so hard before we left - can't you still feel me?_

**Steve:** _I can. You filled me so good, you made me want to beg you to stay. But I knew it was an important trip, so I begged you to fuck me even harder instead.  
_ **Steve:** _Its wet, Tony and I’m open enough._

**Tony:** _Start slow, but I want you to fuck yourself as hard as I did last time. J's only going to send me a pic when you come so you have to keep texting me so I can get off too._

**Steve:** _Yes, Tony - it feels so good rubbing along my rim. I’m going slow, like you said. Letting my body take it in, barely pushing. It feels so goO  
_ **Steve:** _Finger slipped._

**Tony:** _God, it's hot to think about you fumbling your phone, all slippery and sweaty and desperate. The noises I'm making - I'm probably bothering the people in the room next to me._

**Steve:** _I wish I could hear. It’s  
_ **Steve:** _It’s sliding in Tony, inch by inch. I’m moaning around your tie. If I close my eyes it almost tastes like you._

**Tony:** _I'm never washing that tie. Come on, sweetheart, push it a little faster. You can take it. I know you can._

**Steve:** _Tony! It’s almost in all the way. It’s so close to that place inside me._

**Tony:** _You know how I'd fuck you - do it just like it's me._

**Steve:** _Yes, Tony. You fuck me so good. So, so good. Right there, I’m hitting that spot, Tony, you always fuck me just how I need._

**Tony:** _Say my name - out loud in that big, empty living room._

**Steve:** _I did. I am. Tony!_

**Tony:** _Are you blushing, baby? All that open space - anyone could be watching, those huge windows and you're all by yourself, putting on a show. Are you leaking yet - is your cock throbbing for me?_

**Steve:** _I am, Tony. The way you make me feel. Your words alone could make me come. It’s like you're here with me  
_ **Steve:** _Except you’re right, I’m on my knees on our living room carpet, begging for you even while you’re all the way in Japan._

**Tony:** _I'm here for you, sweetheart. I've got you. And you're going to come for me. And it's going to push me over the edge. Because I'm getting so close. But I want you to come on nothing but my cock - you're not touching, right?_

**Steve:** _Never. Not after you told me not to.  
_ **Steve:** _I’m getting close too. Every time I sink back on your cock, it’s like you’re thrusting deep in me._

**Tony:** _Fuck, Steve. You're perfect, so perfect for me. Keep helping me fuck you. Don't stop._

**Steve:** _I won’t stop. My cock is so hard, a stream of precome is running down it. I wish I could taste your precome on my tongue, right along with the tie.  
_ **Steve:** _Ah! Tony! So good!_

**Tony:** _Come on baby, I know you're so close. I'm going to break my phone waiting for that picture from JARVIS. I'm so close too, fuck._

**Steve:** _You’re going to make me come, Tony. Make me moan around the gag and cover my stomach with it. I want you so bad Tony. I can’t wait till you see. I love when you watch me, Tony. Love_

**Tony:** _Yeah, make a huge mess. J hasn't sent me that pic yet - come on Steve, come for me. I need to see it._

**Steve:** _So close. I can almost feel your hand on my cock. Stroking me like your stroking yourself. I know your hands so well Tony  
_ **Steve:** _the way they feel on me, on my cock, when you’re filling me up. You’re fucking me so hard, so good, how you touch me_

**Tony:** _I can't wait to have my hands on you again. Right now my hands are completely occupied - fuck Steve, come on baby, I can't hold off much longer. Send me that picture. Be a good boy, come on._

**Steve:** _T_

**[IMAGE]**

**Steve:** _Wow._

**Tony:** _Oh fuck, baby that's gorgeous. Look at you. I'm gonna come_

**Steve:** _Mmm, Tony, you made a mess of me._

**Tony:** _Fucking stunning. God, I've made a mess of myself too. I took a picture, but I'm not going to show you until we're together again. I want to see your cheeks go red when you remember how this felt._

**Steve:** _Mmm, my fiance the sadist. I love you._

**Tony:** _I love you too, baby. You're going to be late for training, aren't you?_ _  
_**Tony:** _I'm also never going to get sick of you calling me your fiance_ _  
_**Tony:** Well, at least not til you call me something else instead.

**Steve:** _Ah, you’re right, I have to go. Unfortunately  
_ **Steve:** _But I’m grinning so wide right now, you have no idea._

**Tony:** _Me too. Go, go. I won't be blamed for your tardiness even when I'm 7 thousand miles away. I'll call you again when I wake up in the morning -- your tonight. Love you. xxoo_

**Steve:** _Sweet dreams. <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
